Hot 'N Cold
by NachoC
Summary: An AU where Maki is a princess in the Otonokizaka kingdom. NicoMaki oneshot, since it's Maki-chan's birthday. It is a special day for the certain redhead, and when an early visitor shows up, lets say that her heart goes doki doki. There was only one thing Maki knew for sure though: her name was Yazawa Nico—a tall prince with ruby eyes. And woah, did her eyes become lovestruck :P


_A/N:_

Hey guys! Just thought I'd take a little break from _Private Wars _and do a NicoMaki oneshot, since it's Maki's birthday today! (Well, for me it is lol.) Anyways, let's read on!

* * *

_**Hot N Cold**_

* * *

Today was a very important event in the Otonokizaka kingdom, as it was the one and only princess Nishikino Maki's birthday. Lots of other kingdoms from different regions had gathered to celebrate the princess' birthday—April 19th.

It was two o' clock, servants and worthy volunteers had already began preparations. Maki was in her bedroom, her window was open, the slight breeze drifting against her pale skin and causing her goosebumps. The sky was clear blue, nothing dusted the skies, and it was perfect for this celebration; that wasn't all, for the sun shone brightly, lightening the scarlet-headed princess' room, the rays almost blinding her amethyst orbs. Maki's mother had confirmed yesterday that the grand party would begin in at three o' clock, which was just among them, and that this was a great opportunity to meet wonderful people. Butterflies roamed her stomach, she cringed and stared at the dress that was hung on the back of the door. Although her mother had chosen it, Maki didn't mind at all. She liked it anyways.

Maki began to wonder. She thought about what kind of people would arrive, even though she knew that they were royalty and posh. She thought about who would arrive as well, such as other princesses and princes or queens and kings. Maybe more. Sighing, Maki placed a palm under her chin, her legs swinging side to side as she proceeded to wander into her entwined thoughts. Eventually, a sudden knock on the door caused her to snap out of her thoughts; she stood up, awaiting for a person to come inside. She expected it to be her mother, and as it slowly opened with a slight creak, it revealed her expectation after all.

"Maki, there will be an early visitor coming today, her family will arrive in five minutes," a soft voice escaped her mothers lips. Maki cocked her head to the side in confusion, as she hadn't had an idea of who it was. The only thing the redhead knew was that it was a 'she.'

"Who, mama?" Maki asked, puzzled.

"A prince from another kingdom, her name is Yazawa Nico," her mother answered. Maki's eyebrows furrowed.

"A prince? But she is a girl...?"

"Yes, about that... it's a personal issue with her family,"

Not wanting to trouble her mother by throwing more questions at her, Maki fell silent, but before her mother left, she said, "I'll come down to greet them, mama,"

Maki's mother nodded, and the princess ambled beside her. Footsteps lightly clapped against the well-designed stairs as they made their way down—and once they had made their final step, an amber-eyed bluenette fashioned in a suit bowed politely in front of the pair.

"Good morning, Maki-hime," the bluenette greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Umi," Maki replied.

"How are you today?"

"Fine thank you, and you?"

"I am well, should I take you to meet the prince?"

Maki stole a glance at her mother, and she heard the door bell ring. Maki's mother nodded; she dawdled to the front door to answer. It must be them. Umi extended her arm for the princess, and Maki took her hand. They paced to the source of the sounds from the door, and once they arrived, Maki captured a first sight of raven hair tied up into a high ponytail. The so-called Yazawa Nico was slightly taller than her, with sparkling fiery, ruby eyes. She fell dumbstruck, and Umi muttered to her scorching ears.

"I must take my leave, enjoy, Maki-hime,"

Maki couldn't reply, as her eyes were busy ogling the prince who raised an eyebrow at the princess. Umi smirked, and took her leave to do other tasks.

"Maki, this is Yazawa Nico, the prince of the North Kingdom," her mother said, "Why don't you show her around?"

"Pleasure to meet you," Nico said, with a smile and soft tone that shot an arrow through her thumping heart. Maki flinched at the sound of the prince's voice.

"I-I... pleasure to meet you too,"

"Now, I must help with the preparations, off you go. Nico's parents are coming inside in a minute as well," the princess' mother stated, and she left, her figure fading in the distance. The two stood in front of the other, quiet as mice, no one had the courage to shatter the silence. Out of the blue, a cheerful ginger hopped to them. Nico cocked her neck to face the ginger.

"Hey, Maki-chan! I've nearly finished baking the cakes for your birthday~! Oh, who's this...?"

"Honoka, s-shut up...! T-this is um...Yazawa Nico...a prince from the North Kingdom," Maki stammered.

"E-eh? But she's a-"

"Honoka, please just shut up,"

"Maki-chan is so mean! Hmph, enjoy your time with your future husband!" Honoka puffed and hopped away. The princess flinched at the sound of 'future husband'—a sigh of exasperation escaped Maki's lips.

_'Why is she such a goofball...damn it,'_

"Uh, Maki-hime," Nico spoke up, scratching her hair. Then her eyes became hostile, Maki became stiff. "I'm not interested in becoming friends with you, got it? My mother forced me to visit your kingdom, and I couldn't do anything. So...leave me alone for a bit, okay?"

Maki placed her hands on her hips, "Well excuse me, I'm meant to be showing you around! It wasn't like I had a choice!"

Urgh. Maybe the prince was not so nice at all. Even though Nico smiled... probably that was just a fake.

"Woah, calm down redhead! I want nothing to do with you." Nico coldly responded.

"I need to show you around though. Mama told me to!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Nico's eyebrows twitched, "Well, show me around then!"

Maki grumbled and led her around the castle. She couldn't help but keep thinking about the idiotic prince with a bad mouth, and stupid hair...and captivating red eyes...and hot—wait, what? Maki shook her head, this was not the time to be thinking about _her_. But she couldn't stop, Nico was all over her mind, swiping away the princess' other bubble of thoughts.

_'How am I going to stop?'_

Nico was so attractive and tall, yet so rude and unpredictable. Maybe Maki needed a reality check. The atmosphere between them was awkward, none of them said a word, especially Nico. After all, she wanted to do nothing with Maki.

They arrived at the designing room, where Maki's fellow Minami Kotori worked. There were almost everything a fashion designer could want, and they headed inside the other room, where the dresses were kept. A sudden realisation hit Maki.

"Oh, don't let the door-" and before she knew it, the door swung shut, "-close..."

"Why's that?" Nico bluntly replied. Rage rose in Maki's mind, it was so uncontrollable.

"Because the door doesn't have a handle in this side, idiot! I forgot you were a newbie here...you've got to be kidding me!"

"Whatever, what are we going to do now?"

The princess grunted, "We've got one hour until the party starts... I have no idea! This was your fault, you stupid baka!"

Maki smacked Nico on the arm, who rubbed it after, "Do you have a phone? And ouch, geez, prissy princess,"

The scarlet-headed female glared at Nico, "Yes, but there's no bars here!"

"Try finding one then!" Nico shouted.

"How?!"

"I...I'll lift and push you up, it's not like I want to! I just want to get out of this mess," Nico answered, a light blush glowing on her heated cheeks. Maki jolted, a flustered expression.

"F-fine, lift me up then," and Maki pulled out her phone from her pocket. Nico slowly grabbed her sides, pushing her up.

"Found any?"

"A little more to the right," Maki said, and Nico did as she was told. The princess hesitated, "One bar! Carry on!"

Nico grunted.

"Two bars! Now a bit more forward!"

Nico managed to proceeded to lift her up higher and stepped forward as quick as a flash.

"M-more! N-nearly—woah!"

Exhausted, Nico's hands slipped, sending the princess flying towards her. They both crashed the floor, and Nico began to have a headache. Slowly, she sat up, a palm on her forehead, then she scratched the back of her head. Without realising, Maki bumped against her head, and a flaring pain was present. Ouch.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Nico yelled. Her eyes squinted, and she glanced at the princess. Nico hesitated at the sight of her. Maki's hand was on her head, her teeth were clamped against each other. But she looked so beautiful. A knot enlarged in Nico's throat, guilty about hurting the princess.

"A-ah, Maki-hime, a-are you okay?" Nico became worried, "Did you find another bar~?"

Maki had tears on the edge of her eyes, and she looked at Nico, "Shut up! It's not about the bars right now! Be more considerate! Does it look like I'm fine?!"

Nico gulped, the princess was not having a good day. And it was her birthday as well.

"I-I'm sorry, let's just try to get out of here, let me take your phone,"

"Go ahead, idiot..."

Nico seized the phone off the firm floor. Luckily, they managed to get three bars in the end, "Looks like we've got three bars. Who should I text?"

"Text Kotori, she's in the directory so don't worry about her number,"

Nico immediately typed down a text once she had found Kotori's name in the call directory, and after she was finished the prince sent it to the bird. Nico sighed, and gazed at the princess.

"Princess, I-I'm sorry-"

"Forget about it,"

"Hey, I said sorry!"

"Well then I forgive you!"

Nico fell silent.

"I'm sorry as well," Maki said, shocking the prince, "I shouldn't have been shouting at you...so, let's start fresh,"

The prince's ruby orbs enlarged, "What...?"

"I...said...let's start fresh,"

"What do you mean by that~?"

"You know what I mean!"

Nico laughed, "Haha, I know, I know. I'm just teasing. Call me Nico, okay~?"

"Then in return, call me Maki,"

"Nope, I'll call you the Diamond Princess~"

Maki pouted. But then she realised, maybe Yazawa Nico wasn't so bad after all, "I don't agree, Nico-chan~"

* * *

Meanwhile, the two were locked in another awkward silence. Sometimes the prince would tease her, and she gained a hit from Maki on the arm. Nico's laugh made Maki smile. And to be honest, she liked it when Nico teased her. Yes, Nico turned out to be not so bad actually. Though Maki stopped thinking about the prince once again when, suddenly, the door opened.

"Maki-chan! I got your text! Are you okay?" a taupe-haired female with honey, golden orbs burst in with concern. The pair stood up and stared at each other briefly.

"Yes," they both said simultaneously. And they both left the room with sighs of relief, trailing behind Kotori. Maki caught a glimpse of Nico, who was looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked.

"You...y-you looked first!" Nico protested.

"Uh uh, you did,"

"J-just be quiet... the party's going to start soon..."

Maki smiled. Looks like Nico was finally warming up to her, at least that's what she thought. Or was she? She laughed inwardly.

_'Yeah, she so is...I think I like her...and she's cute...'_

"Maki, I heard that," Nico said. The princess froze.

"W-whatever! Just keep walking!"

Nico grinned, and strode beside Maki, "Let's talk after the party. In private,"

Maki didn't respond, gobsmacked, and blushing furiously. She couldn't make eye contact with the ruby-eyed prince, instead she felt her heart beat. Maki clutched her chest, and found an answer.

"S-sure, I'll talk with you in private,"

"Okie dokie, see you there, Maki-chan~" Nico playfully said, and poked Maki's nose. The prince walked ahead, arms behind her head, whistling a tune. Kotori turned to Maki, and whispered to her.

"Looks like you've got to keep an eye on her~" Kotori chirped.

"K-Kotori!"

"I need to go back and prepare, see you~!"

The bird left Maki on her own, but the princess didn't really mind.

'_I can't believe I'm going to see her again after the party,'_ Maki thought, '_Damn, I should just go back to my room.'_

And so she did, the heart of hers going doki doki, as she thought about the prince Yazawa Nico again.


End file.
